Memoirs Of A Legend Killer
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Randy Orton is on top of the world after Summerslam 2004 having captured the World Heavyweight Championship from Chris Benoit and garnered the romantic interest of one Stacy Keibler, but in just 24 hours, his dream could turn into a nightmare at the hands of his mentor Triple H. Can Randy hold on to his championship or will Hunter rip it away? Major AU! Randy/Stacy!


_A/N: Hey guys, White here. This story stars Randy Orton back in 2004 paired up with the lovely Stacy Keibler. Where will their exploits take them? Read and find out!_

August 15th 2004

"Randy Orton is the man as we say good night everybody!" Jim Ross announced as Summerslam went off the air with the new World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton celebrating in the ring with his newly won title, making him the youngest world champion in history.

Stacy was cheering Randy on after his win in the green room loudly. It was one of many of his matches that she watched before but despite working in the same company as him she never had time to talk to him, as in **JUST** him without the rest of Evolution near him. She left the green room in hopes that she could find him alone, just so she could praise him for the win...at least.

Randy meanwhile quietly headed backstage, avoiding any backstage interviewers. He just wanted to be alone to bask in his victory.

Stacy was walking through the hall turning heads of every single maintennance and setup crew member in the backstage area. She was wearing a black crop top and a black miniskirt, both with gold trim and black stiletto heels with gold bottoms. She beamed as she saw Randy backstage, alone for once. She wasted no time walking over to him with a friendly smile on her face, "Randy."

The young world champion turned to her, a look of surprise on his face. "You know me?" He asked, a little shyly.

"Of course I do, you're Randy Orton," She gushed, "I'm Stacy Keibler."

"Why have we never met before then?" Randy asked, a little charmed by the leggy blonde in front of him.

"Because I could never just see...you," She said innocently, noting how close the rest of Evolution was to Randy.

"Yeah Hunter and the rest of the guys are pretty protective of me, being the youngest guy in the group. It gets a little stifiling." Randy admitted.

Stacy nodded, "So I saw your match against Benoit, you looked _**REALLY**_ good in there...wrestling wise I mean," She said, blushing a little at her unintentional innuendo.

"Oh...thank you." Randy replied innocently, not picking up the innuendo.

"You'll make a great champion," Stacy said, praising him on his title victory.

"Thanks Stacy." Randy smiled.

Stacy glanced to her left, then her right before saying this, "Maybe we can go out tomorrow before the show," She said, making sure the rest of Evolution wasn't there to pick up on that.

"Sure I'd like that." Randy smirked, a cocky grin on his face.

Stacy smiled back at him cutely, her heart practically melting from his grin, "Good. I'll see you tomorrow Randy."

"See ya then Stacy." Randy smiled before the two went their separate ways as Randy went to the group locker room to meet up with his Evolution buddies, carrying the big gold belt over his right shoulder with a smile on his face.

Randy coolly and calmly strolled into the locker room, Batista, Ric Flair and Triple H staring at him with varying expressions.

"Your match ended about ten minutes ago," Hunter said bluntly, showing no joy over his young protege's win.

"So, what's your point Hunter?" Randy asked coolly. Batista inwardly cringed. _'Randy, for god sake, use your head kid.'_ He thought.

Hunter's eyes narrowed at Randy. He needed to humble the young superstar, "Listen champ. We have a flight in the morning so you have no reason to be late like that."

"All right, all right. Jesus...I was just talking to this girl all right? She met me backstage, and wanted to talk." Randy answered, exasperated.

"What girl?" Ric asked as Hunter raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Her name's Stacy. She's watched a lot of my matches apparently." Randy shrugged. Why Evolution was so concerned over this was lost on the confident young prodigy.

"Stacy Keibler?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, that's her." Randy answered, kissing his World title belt. He had never felt happier in his life. Barely into his 20s, and Randy was on top of the wrestling world, his life couldn't get any better if he tried.

Hunter knew of Stacy's reputation and how bad things happened to the men she was close too. Even as Ric and Dave congratulated him on getting a date with such a beautiful woman he was not convinced, "You know trouble comes with her right?"

Randy blinked, staring at his mentor. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, bewildered.

"Remember Steiner? Test? Those men are gone now and they were with Stacy," Hunter noted, "I don't want your career declining because of some girl."

Randy chuckled. "Hunter, they were washed-up has-beens. I'm the future of this company. I know what I'm doing." He replied with smooth arrogance.

"You better," Hunter said bluntly, wanting the best for the young superstar, "Now come on. We got to head to the hotel soon as possible."

"All right fine." Randy replied coolly, walking out, wanting to go back alone on his Harley. He had other things to think about and didn't want to deal with riding in their limo only to deal with Ric getting drunk off his ass at the bar.

Evolution soon after headed out to the bar and partied for awhile before heading to the hotel for the night sans the Legend Killer.

August 16th 2004

The following afternoon Stacy was waiting for Randy in the hotel room lobby, wearing a blue sundress and blue flip flops.

Randy came out to the lobby in a black t-shirt, blue jeans and black boots, flashing Stacy a charming smile, his world title around his waist, loving to show it off.

"Hey Randy," Stacy said warmly, walking closer to him, her blond hair shining in the light.

"Hello there beautiful." Randy smirked, turning on the charm.

Stacy giggled innocently at him, "Nice belt," She said, admiring Randy's championship belt.

"Thanks, I earned it." Randy bragged.

"I think we're gonna be the most attractive people in this city today," Stacy giggled.

"I think your right. So where to?" Randy asked with a grin.

"The movies," Stacy answered.

"Movie chick eh?" Randy asked, a little surprised.

"That's right," She nodded.

"Not what the Legend Killer was expecting, but all right." Randy mused.

"Well what were you expecting?" Stacy asked in curiosity.

"Something more...daring like oh...a monster truck rally." He grinned.

Stacy pondered this with a smile. It would definetly be fun to go out with Randy to such an event, "Yeah a monster truck rally sounds better." She smiled

"Awesome." Randy grinned happily yet cockily.

Stacy blushed, enjoying the smile on his face, "So the next question is how are we going to get there?"

"On my Harley." Randy answered coolly.

Stacy's eyes widened, "You have a motorcycle?"

"Yup. I'll show you." He answered proudly.

Stacy smiled. It's been ages since she's been on a motorcyle.

Randy took her hand leading her out to his bike.

Randy's motorcycle was blue but it had tribal stripes running down the sides and it was a big, iron, stallion of a motorcycle, though it was showing its age to a degree and Randy wanted to get a new customized one to fit his Legend Killer gimmick.

"Like it?" Randy grinned proudly.

"It's incredible," Stacy smiled, strutting around the bike almost seductively, observing the bike.

"I might tweak it later but for now, hop on Stace." Randy smiled.

Stacy grinned getting on the bike behind Randy, safely placing her hands on his waist.

Randy revved it, to show off its power.

"Show off," Stacy giggled.

"I know." Randy smirked back at her as they drove off, ready for a fun day together...

To be continued...


End file.
